


Hotel Gamble

by Reiza1022



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiza1022/pseuds/Reiza1022
Summary: Junhoe just graduated from business school when his father died. Now, because of his temper and big mouth, he is in deep trouble after making a promise without thinking.Hoping to rescue their Hotel, Junhoe now needs the help of the famous Hotelier, Kim Jinhwan and that's all what it takes to pull Junhoe on his breaking point.Will this gamble be worth it?What will be the odds for Junhoe?Will Jinhwan be able to help Junhoe?Will the Hotel bring the two together or will it tore them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**JUNHOE POV**

After the death of my Father, the ever famous Hotelier Choi Seunghyun, the board of directors have always been skeptical whether the Great TOP HOTEL will survive. The doubt even increased when my father's personal lawyer announced to everyone that my father named me, Choi Junhoe to take over the reins in managing their Hotel. This is also the very reason I was forced into a meeting with a bunch of middle aged men listening to a boring presentation on how to increase our plummeting sales just not long ago and have to make a emergency meeting with my staff to brainstorm for ideas to be presented to the board by next week.

"I think I heard enough." I sighed. I can already feel that all their eyes are on me now. 

"I'm fully aware on our decrease of sales. What I wanna know is how we can increase this?" I continued

"Well, what we need right now is to have our name out there." suggested by Seunghoon.

"That's doable. The question now is, how?" I asked. Gosh! I feel my brain is about to explode any second now. "For now, let's leave it at that. List down and compile all your suggestions and idea and we'll have it discussed by Friday."

After the meeting, I felt as if all my energy has been zapped out of my body. I never thought meetings can be this exhausting. That is why as soon as I reached my office, I flopped on the nearest couch and massage my temples. Arrrrggggh!!!! My head hurts like hell.

"You looked like you have drank a whole bottle of vodka in one sitting." teased my personal secretary and my best friend Yunhyeong.

"Arrrggggghhhh! Don't start with me Song!" I replied as I shut my eyes tighter.

"Well, You would not have been in this situation if you controlled your temper." he scolded me. " You should learn how to ignore the insults of your uncles. You know very well how they love to see you fail."

"I know that ok!!!! Its just SO ANNOYING on how they call my skills mediocre!" I ranted. "I mean! COME ON!!! I just graduated and to top it all, I haven't even started managing the hotel."

"Still, promising them a 45% increase on profit within a year is kinda reckless, don't yah think?"

"YEAH YEAH! I KNOW THAT MUCH OK!" I answered annoyingly. " What will I do Song? I can't let them have Dad's Hotel. This is their paradise." I sighed for like the nth time.

"Well, how about sponsor a major event? It was suggested in the meeting that we need to put TOP HOTEL back in the map again." Song suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea!!!!!! And you suggesting this means you have an event in mind right.?" 

Song just looked at me with a wide grin plastered in his face. YUP! He has something in mind alright. How lucky can I be. 

"YG Entertainment is having their yearly GALA Night and as always, it will be filled with very important people. Already set you up a meeting with the team organizing it. You're welcome!" Song announced.  
I jumped out of the couch and ran toward him and rubbed his head.

"You my friend, is the best ever personal secretary any handsome, clueless head hotel owner can ever have!"

"OUCH!!!!!! STOP THAT YOU MORON!" Song complained as he forced himself out of my tight grip. "You better read your email now. I have sent you the presentation. Study it. We will be meeting them tonight." and with that, he left my office to give me time to go over the proposal.

I just hope the cards are on my favor this time.!

******************

I am currently sitting across two gentlemen who happens to be the representatives for YG. For my opinion, they are quite young to be organizing such a HUGE event for a HUGE company but who am I to judge them right. I, myself is for some, too young to be managing a hotel as famous as TOP'S.

"So, that's our proposal. Any questions or concerns?" I broke the deafening silence."

I like it." happily replied by the guy with the bunny teeth who if I remember correctly is called Bobby. "What do you think BI?" he asked his companion.

"Its not bad actually. Its simple yet classy, it lets the guests focused on the music just the way we like it." BI agreed. "Now the most important question is, are you willing to comply with our request?" he asked with a very visible smirk.

'GREAT! A demanding client! Argggghhh! So annoying' I complained quietly making sure that the men in front heard nothing. I composed myself and smiled at them.

"What it is if you don't mind me asking? We will do our best to please our guests and most especially our clients." I answered as graciously as I can.

"Contrary to what you're thinking Mr. Choi, we really review everyone who wants to sponsor the Gala." BI informed me.

"I mean you proposal is so inviting that we would love to have the party at your hotel." he continued. "However, my main concern is, who will be managing the whole event?" he asked.

"You see Junhoe, we know that TOP HOTEL currently does not have a competent General Manager." Bobby added.

"The last one made your Hotel well-known for all the wrong reasons, and so, as much as the proposal is amazing, your reputation nowadays is not."

DARN IT! I have should have seen this coming! Who would have though that they will be doing their assignment in looking at our history. I sighed deeply trying to calm myself as I wait for their ear deafening rejection, however, there is none. NADA. SILENCE. My curiosity is now eating the most sanity and before I know it, my mouth started moving in its own and suddenly blurred out my hope.

"Can you just please say there is a BUT in that statement of yours!?" I said out loud. Shocked on what I said, I covered my big mouth with hands and cringed as realization on what I just did.

The two gentlemen looked surprised and started to laugh uncontrollably. Leaving me at dazed and totally lost at what is happening.

"You really are something Junhoe." BI said as he was the first one to recover for laughing.

"Yeah! Totally something." said the other. "There is a definitely a BUT alright. Specifically, someone's BUTT that my friend here wants to see."

BI started getting red all over his face at the statement of his friend. I however is still lost. 

"I don't get it." I blurred out. I mean, I really don't get what they mean. Someone's but!? WTH!

"To keep it simple, we want someone to manage the event. That's our condition and the deal is closed." bunny guy said.

"Sure, we can get that arranged! So who is this person then?" I asked. I just want this deal so bad. I am willing to do anything.

"We want YG Gala Night at TOP Hotel under the management handled by the Hotelier named Kim Jinhwan." BI announced.  
"Kim Jinhwan? Did I heard it correctly?" I clarified. I  mean how hard can it be right. The guy's probably his ex or something. I pretty sure Song can get this guy. "Sure! Consider it a closed deal then." I confidently answered.

The two just looked at me as if what I said is something they did not expect. However, that did not last long as BI is already shaking my hands closing the deal completely! I sigh in relief. Finally, some good news.

"So, see you really soon Mr. Choi and we will sign as soon as you have Kim Jinhwan as your General Manager." BI bid his farewell. "We'll go ahead." 

"Goodluck!!!!" Bobby said as he pat my shoulders and followed BI out the room.  

As soon as BI and the bunny guy is nowhere to be seen, I excitedly called for Song to share the good news. Or so I thought.

"SONG!!!!! I did it!!!! They loved the proposal, we just need to do something and we can totally close the deal." I happily told Song.

"That's amazing to hear Junhoe! Great Job!" he congratulated me. "So, what is the condition so that we can close this as soon as possible." he inquired.

"We need to hire a certain Kim Jinhwan as our GM and we're set!" I said as if the task is the most simple thing to do.

Song looked surprised and remained quiet for sometime before he sighed and tinkered his IPAD.

"Junhoe. Can I ask you something?" he asked after a while. I just nodded not knowing why he suddenly went all too serious. I mean what gives! Is there something I should need to know?

"Do you know who Kim Jinhwan is?" Song questioned me. 

"Probably BI's ex or something. It was the only condition he was asking and he seemed so worked up with it." I answered non-chalantly. "Why?" I asked back.

Song just exhaled in a rather loudly manner. Like I did the most stupid thing ever. I looked at him and waited for him to continue and all he did was show me something in his IPAD. I looked at it and saw a photo of a really attractive guy with a heart-shaped mole under his eye. I observe a couple more photos and I gotta say. He is good-looking alright. Most of the photos are taken secretly and MYGOSH he is graceful. Its as if he was dancing or modeling even.

I directed my gaze to Song waiting to expound a bit what this photo have to do with what we are discussing when I was hit by a sudden realization. 

"T-t-this guy is Kim Jinhwan?!" I questioned Song with a surprised expression.

"YYYUP!" making a pop on the last letter very much heard.

"He is the every famous Kim Jinhwan. One of Korea's most sought after bachelor, and is considered as one of the Best Hotelier in Asia." Song explained. "He is formerly the General Manager for a 5-star hotel also known as the Four Seasons Hotel in New York. But just last year decided to come back here in Korea and stay here for good. Almost all Hotels and Resorts are buying to get him under their ship. definitely one of the best in the biz."

For a minute there I was rendered speechless! I mean, come on! Can't this guy be just a college student who is hiding from BI or something! WTF has I had myself into! I gazed out of nowhere trying to absorb this new information and try to calm the F myself. 

"We're fucked!" I said to Song. I feel so beaten already. "I mean HOW!!!! JUST HOW THE FUCK!" I helplessly groan in frustration.

"I guess you will just have to convince him." Song replied. "Quite honestly, having Kin Jinhwan as our GM will be a big boost of publicity for us. Not to mention, sponsors will be flooding us for sure." he told me in a rather positive outlook.

I had to applaud him for that. I still have not replied to anything he was saying and I guess he felt I am still not convince that I can do it so he used his last option.

"You know, if I was already the General Manager for a Hotel as big as Four Seasons, I will not give that up to go back to Korea without a big reason don't you think?" Song poked me for a reaction. When He realized that I am still not convinced that we can do this task. He continued.

"Come on Junhoe! Think! Why will a General Manager of a 5-star Hotel in New York City quit just like that and say that he just missed Korea all of a sudden? Don't you think its suspicious?" Song added.

It is suspicious alright. I inhaled deeply and looked at Song. "Alright! Fine! I guess its time for us to try our luck then." I smiled thinly. "Call our private Investigator. Track down and dig for information about him. Then set up a meeting with him. Let's gamble!"

I hope all this risk will pay off! Crossing my Fingers! All of it!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**JINHWAN POV**

Bzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttt! Bzzzzzzzzzzztttttttt!!!!

"Arrrggghhh!!!! Now what!" I groaned as I pull myself up from the comfort of my bed. "How many times should I tell you to just use your keys!" I ranted at my younger brother as I open our front door.

However, instead of seeing my brother, towering in front of me are two good-looking guy wearing expensive business coats. 'Fancy!'. One of them probably around the same age as my Chanu only a bit more masculine in terms of vibe and serious while the other one can even be mistaken as his twin. But I've seen this scene way to many times already so without them even talking, I can already pinpoint the main purpose of their visit. I mean, its been like this since the word spread that I'm back from New York and that I am back for good.

"Gentlemen! Good Morning!" I greeted them with a smile despite the drowsiness in me. Waaaaaahhhh! They are tense alright! I doesn't take a genius to noticed that, especially the dark-haired guy. This should be fun. "I am fully aware how busy you people are. So I don't want to waste any of your time more than you have already. That's why before you can present anything, I will just give you my answer." I stated using my 'working' voice. The two gentlemen looked at me expectantly. "I'm flattered but MY answer is NO. Good day!" and with than I closed the door.

Bzzzzzzzzztttttt! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttt!

"Huuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" I exhaled. I got to give it to them. They are persistent alright. I when back and opened the door but this time, the younger guy held and used his foot to stop me from closing it. To be honest, it did caught me off-guard.

"Please. Listen to our proposal first before you decide." pleaded the taller one. "You're the only one who can save me." I looked at him and I felt like I will drown from his eyes. Such expressive pair of eyes he has.

"Wahhhh! You have such intense eyes." I thought a bit loud than I intended because the next thing I knew, the young gentleman is as red as a beet! 'Kyeopta'' I thought giggling.

"Fine! Come in. Let's here this proposal of yours". I glanced at Chanu's "doppelganger" and motioned him along also inside my apartment.

"Sorry for the intrusion Jinhwan-shi." Chanu no.2 apologized as he stopped in front of me. "I'm Song Yunhyeong, from TOP Hotel and this guy here is Choi Junhoe, the young CEO of the Hotel."

"TOP Hotel? Hmmmmm I see. Please take a seat." I ushered them. "Would you like anthing to drink? Coffee? Tea? Cola? Beer?" I offered them.

"Seriously? You are offering us beer in the morning?" the young CEO asked sarcastically which earned him an elbow from the secretary. I, on the other half can't helped but be amazed at the show that is unfolding infront of his eyes.

"Mr. Junhoe-shi. I always put my guests first. Since I do not know your preferences, The most logical thing to do is to offer possible options regardless of MY own personal preferences." I stated as a matter of fact as I made my way to the kitchen. "So. What can I get you?" I asked them again and this time I made sure to smile extra sweet. Both of the gentlemen in my living room both blushed and with that I know I won that round.

"Black Coffee for me please." Junhoe answered me shyly.

Funny how his apperance is so contradicting his attitude. So easy to read. "And you Mr. Secretary? Anything for you?" I offered.

"Water will do. Thanks Jinhwan-shi." he answered with a smile. 'Now that is charming' I noted. I fixed our drinks and made my to the living room. As I sat down and give them their drinks, I silently observed the two towers in my apartment as I sipped on my morning coffee. Bit young for their current position that's one. And not to mention, the young Choi obviously has no clue about the business he is in.

"Sooooo. The proposal? Let's hear it." I initiated. Secretary Song cleared his throat preparing to layout their offer when I stopped him and caught him by surprise.

"I think you need to rest Mr. Secretary." I explained myself. "I've seen you around with Seunghyun before to know that you MADE this proposal." The surprised looks painted in the face of my visitors only solidifies my guess.

"Sooo. Why not let the young CEO explain it to me? Besides, I like hear his husky voice more." I smirked and winked at the direction of the younger. And there it is again, the red stain slowly crept across Junhoe's face.

"Uhhhhhmmmmm.Ehemmmmmm!" Junhoe cleared his throat.

"Well, CEOnim?" I leaned forward tilting my head slightly on the side. The guy became flustered as hell. I swore I will stop teasing the poor guy but with that kind of reaction, how can I. I laughed so hard when I saw him panicked and accidently spilled the documents all over my floor.

"You my dear CEO is so entertaining." I commented as I help him gather the papers he had scathered." I can vaguely see his secretary sighing as he also helped with the mess. But what happen next is what surprised me the most. As the young CEO held my hand and pulled me towards him.

"W-w-w-hat do you think y-y-you're doing?" I stuttered in surprise.

"Jinhwan. Please. Accept our offer. Please be part of TOPS. Please be our General Manager. I need you."

Shocked is totally an understatement to what I have feel after his outburst. Just because of what he did my heart is going all coo-coo. 'What the actual fuck is happening to me?!'

But as soon as I looked at his eyes, there is that feeling again. It was like I was being hypnotized in agreeing to help them. That I, Kim Jinhwan, nodded without even hearing their proposal!!!!!

'What was I thinking!' I directed my attention to the two person who is now jumping in joy because of my decision. Haaaaaaaaa. I guess I'll just have to wing it out. Just go with the flow Jinhwan. I need to use this to my advantage. HAIST!!!! THINK YOU STUPID BRAIN!. Ohhhh. Right. I could use that can I now. I guess I am not so screwed up after all.

"STOP! CALM DOWN YOU TWO. GOSH!" I looked the them. They looked like two puppies waiting for treats. HAISSSSSTTTTT! "I still have my conitions ya know." but before I can even say my condition, the two of them nodded eagerly. Well, that was easy. I just hope I did not made the wrong decision afterall.

***********************

"Sooo....let me get this straight" my brother Chanu started after hearing what had happened this morning. "You, the great Kim Jinhwan, was offered a GM position at TOP Hotel, correct?"

"Yes. That was correct."

"And you accepted the position after rejecting, I don't.... a bunch of same offers if I my add, did I got that right?" and once again, I nodded to confirm that he understands it correctly.

Chanu just looked at me and went to our kitchen, grabbed some chips before he sat on the floor.

"Soooooo........continue what you are about to say." I nudged him.

"You're totally crushing on the CEO." he replied with a 'its totally obvious' kind of face.

I so was shocked and instantly replied defensively. "Just how did you landed with that conclusion!!!! Really?!"

"Then. What exactly would YOU call it?" he asked me as he started munching on the chips and scrolled on his SNS.

"I WAS NOT CRUSHING ON JUNHOE OK!!!!" I frustratingly corrected him. "I felt sorry for him. You know how he was so young yet carrying such heavy responsibility."

"Hyung. I AM ALSO YOUNG. Probably even younger that him but you insisted that bigger responsibility will make me become a more 'mature' gentleman." He retorted back with a dead-panned expression. "So don't use that excuse, coz it will not work."

"I AM NOT FINDING AN EXCUSE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I huffed in annoyance.

"Besides Jinani," Chanumon continued as he crunched on some chips without looking at me. "It is so unlike you to do things without actually thinking about it."

That I have to agree. I am a worry-wart by nature so I always make sure think and re-think every decisions I make. It is already a normal routine for me to overthink things out. That is why this decision is scaring the hell out of me. Because, there was no thinking that had happen. I exhaled loudly upon the realization which made Chanu looked at me with concern.

"But as you say Hyung, you are super sure that YOU ARE NOT CRUSHING on Junhoe-shi. So there's no need for you to worry, right." he comforted me. "Just......haist....be careful ok. The last time you did something by impluse, you end up giving up your position fo a guest you only knew by name."

WHAT!!!!! "W-w-w-h-h-at are you talking about! For your information, One, I DID NOT do it without thinking, TWO, Bin has nothing to do with THAT decision and Lastly, I know for a fact that Bin is my soulmate ok."

"UHU. And aside from his name', what else do you know about this Bin?" he asked me with full on disbelief.

"Bin is a korean and is living in Seoul. And he is a young music producer." I answered proudly.

"Aside from those obvious facts, anything else?" Chan dared me.

"Urggggghhhhhh! This conversation is really not going anywhere." I mean there's just no winning when you are arguing with Chanu not even if you're older. Haiiiissssstttt! Moreover I don't want to make him think he won.

"Why do you have to be so cheeky?" I pouted. I am already getting tried of our debate that I decided to divert the discussion to something else. "Anyway, wanna join me in a field trip?" I invited him.

"Gonna do an ocular inspection on your new kingdom?" he teased.

"How many times should I tell you, hotels are not my kingdom. They are my workplace. But yeah. So, are you coming."

"Sure! You're paying it anyway. Besides, its been awhile since I've visted TOP's. It will be like a reunion with a long lost friend." he grinned.

*****************

**HANBIN POV**

Its already been three weeks now since Bobby hyung and I talked to every potential Hotel that can cater their companies yearly event. To be totally honest, it is not the pressure of organizing possibly the biggest event there is that makes me nervous but the fact that any time soon I will be able to meet Jinhwan again. Although its already been a year since I last saw the charming hotelier, I can still remember clearly how sweet his smiles is, how gracefully he walks through the hotel halls but most especially how angelic his voice is.

 

"Arrrrggghhhh! Please don't tell me you're day dreaming again about Kim Jinhwan." Bobby complained as he sat next to me.

"And what if I am?" I challenged Bobby.

"For a pabo who forgot to get his contact info, you're disgustingly romantic. Its like 1/10 chance ya'know. In the end, we will have to cram organizing the event ourselves because no one will be enough for your standards." He ranted.

"I'm pretty sure Jinhwan's work will pass my standards." I whispered quietly then suddenly thought of an idea. "Wanna make a bet then, hyung?" I dared Bobby. "If someone contact us that they were able to get him as GM then, you will have to do all my work for a month."

"And if no one does? Remember, he has been in Korea for a year now but no one succeed in getting his services."

"Then, you can go on the vacation you want with Donghyuk at my expense. What do you say?"

"Sounds promising. Let's do it." Bobby grinned as he shook my hand.

We were about to go back working when my phone rang. Strange? I was not expecting any calls. Also, this is not a familiar number. Hmmmm. I wonder if its...

Excitedly I answered my phone. "BI speaking."

"Hi BI-shii. Song Yunhyeong here from TOP Hotel, I would like to invite you for a meeting tomorrow if you're free. We would like to inform you that we have fulfilled your condition."

Fulfilled my condition??? Ohwwww. Ohwwww!!!! My jinani!!!!! I cleared my throat as I try to hide my excitement.

"That's good to hear. I'll free my day tomorrow to discuss and sign the contract. But I will be needing proof that indeed my condition was met." I replied professionally.

"Understood. See you tomorrow then."

After the call ended, I jumped on Bobby. I will see my fairy!!!! Finally!!!!

"Booobbbbbyyyyy!!!!!!! I'm gonna treat you tomorrow before you take over my month worth of job." I tell Bobby as I shook him with so much power.

"Could you stop shaking me!!!!!!" He slapped my hands and pulled me to sit down. "Gosh bin, seriously! You're so whipped. Huuuuuuu. So. What hotel won?"

I grinned at my borther and declared with confidence.

"Pack your bags. We have a contract to seal will Top's" I said as I stood up and skipped all the way to our apartment. "

WAIT FOR ME MY FAIRY!!!!! I'M COMING TO SWEEP YOUR FEET AWAY ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!" and this time, I'm gonna do it right.


	3. Chapter 3

**JUNHOE POV**

“Do you know the reason why Junhoe is asking for this meeting?” “Your guess can only be as good as mine.”

The conference room is full of buzz even before Song and I entered the room, that’s why I was not even shocked that all eyes of the directors are on us as soon as the door opened. I usually am very confident in facing these oldies but for some reason, my hands are all clammy and sweaty. Is the air-conditioning of the Hotel now malfunctioning? I should ask Song to have those checked.

“Sajangnim, you have to address the start of the meeting” Song informed me as he broke me out of my trance.

“Right, sorry ‘bout that! Thanks Secretary Song.” I expressed my gratitude as I cleared my throat.

“Good morning everyone.” I opened the meeting. “You are all probably wondering why I requested for this meeting. First, I would like to inform you that we have just recently closed a deal with the representative from YG Entertainment. Therefore, our hotel will be busy organizing their yearly GALA for the coming months.”

Hesitant claps and congratulatory greetings filled the room. _‘How can they be so obvious that they don’t trust me at all? Hayyyyysss! Well, sucks to be them!’_ I looked at Song and saw how hard he was trying to hide his proud smile. After a very pregnant pause, I continued ‘slapping the face’ of these mighty directors.

“Secondly, it is no news for you that the reputation of our Hotel was greatly damaged after the issue regarding our former General Manager, this has been a continuous struggle for us to earn the trust of investors and even guest back to us.” I recited lengthily. “And so, it is with great delight that I announced the We, The TOP Hotel has managed to have someone reliable to aid us with the over-all management of the hotel.”

Whispers and questions started to swirl within the four-walls of the room after I have announced the news. All are wondering who I am pertaining to. But as soon as the doors of the room opened, loud gasped are very audible. Now I cannot hide my haughty smile and so I decided to follow these arrogant elders and looked at the new comer. However, I can literally feel my jaws dropped as I saw the guy who is wearing a simple black suit with a white long sleeve with a pink accent on its collars. _‘WOW!!! He looks like an anime character!!!!’_ No wonder they are gasping for air. I was still admiring the beauty that has just entered when I felt Song tapping my shoulder in a very heavy manner. I was so ready to snarl at him when I realized that the fairy is also looking at me. Heat started creeping on my cheeks as I saw him chuckling silently. This is embarrassing.

“Ehhhem! Eehrr….. So, Ladies and Gents, I would like to introduce to all of you, Mr. Kim Jinhwan, the new General Manager of TOP Hotel.”

“It’s my pleasure being acquainted to you all, Kim Jinhwan-inmida.” Jinhwan greeted everyone. “I’ll be under you guidance.”

******************

“Thank you for coming under a short notice, Jinhwan-sssi.” Song said as we entered my office.

I guess it is only right that Song initiated the conversation because up until now, I still cannot believe how fairytale-like Jinhwan looks. I mean, he literally looked like a royal prince that you can only read in books and I just cannot as in CANNOT take my eyes off him, I mean HOWWWWWW?!

“You’re welcome. Besides, there is no need to thank me Yunhyeong.” Jinhwan smiled. “Also, can you drop the honorifics, its kinda bothering me? Just call me Hyung, same goes to you June.”

“Uhmmmm….Yeah….. Sure….. Hyung.” I blushed. I mentally slapped myself as I looked onto my feet! ‘ _Why am I being so awkward!!!!?? This is so not me’_. It’s like am a teenage girl talking to his crush and what’s with him calling by my nickname.

I can hear Song and Jinhwan chuckling and giggling on my reaction.

“Ahhhh…. By the way, June. Your training starts tomorrow.” Jinhwan informed me as he stood up and made his way to the door which made me a bit…..I don’t know…..sad?

“Remember Sajangnim, I really hate slackers. See you!” he bid his farewell while blowing a kiss at me and winking at me. Let me tell you he really blew me a kiss! A F**KING KISS!!!! I just died!

“Still breathing?’ Song teased me. “You want me to call 911 just to be sure?”

“Arrrgggghhh! Stop that Song! It’s not funny.” I complained. I mean how can my mini heart attacks funny?

“It is actually funny my dear friend. I never seen you so flustered.” Song giggled. “Is your heart raising when Jinhwan hyung smiles?” he cooed

“W-w-w-hat a-a-are you talking about? Of course not! That guy is a pathological flirt!” I profusely denied. Of course I will not even in a million years admit that my heart did feel like it had just finished a 200Km marathon or something, Yeah! I know it’s an exaggeration but that how I am feeling so leave me be. The point is I willnot give Yunhyeong that pleasureof me admitting that he is right.

“Kidding aside, you need to rest June. Tomorrow is the start of your training and I’m pretty sure it will be a very hectic day for you.” Song explained.

“Wait! Does it mean you will not come with us?” I asked surprisingly.

“Nope! It is your personal training after all. Besides, I still need to finalize the contract with YG and finish the documents needed for Jinhwan-hyung’s transitions.”

“Fine!!!! Go!!!! Leave your best friend alone!!!!” I fake cry, making it more dramatic. However, as expected, Song did not buy it and left me lying in the couch. Guess I need to prepare….PHYSICALLY, MENTALLY, AND MOST ESPECIALLY EMOTIONALLY because that small fairy is no joke. Whatever he is doing, it is not good for my health, or my heart. I sighed and decided to let my consciousness be taken away to lalaland.

******************

"Junhoe, I would like you to meet Ms. Chaerin Lee. She is the Head of Operations of your hotel. In short, she oversees the operation of the hotel starting from the Front desk, the Room Services, etc.....hmmmm..... let's just say, she's the one that trains almost all of the staff here." Jinhwan introduced the scary looking lady in front of me. Not to be judgmental but she is wearing some thick eyeliner I mean how can you not get scared.

"Mr. Choi. It’s a pleasure to train you about the ins and outs of our operations."Chaerin said as she extended her hands for a shake. "Jinani told me you are earger to work on anything. I am very happy to here your desire to learn the business."

"Ahh. Yeah! I will be under your guidance." I accepted her hand shake as I bow low as a sig of respect.

"Ahhhh. For your work, kindly change to this uniform. Your expensive suit is not appropriate for what you will be doing." Ms. Chaerin strictly explained which baffled me.

Uniforms? Work that I am doing? Am I missing something? So much questions started swirling in my head. So I decided to gather my courage and ask the two individuals in front of me.

"Uhmmm. Excuse me. Are'nt we just going to have a tour on each deprtments as you explain to me the function ofeach?" I asked but I was utterly offended as Jinhwan hyung and Chaerin laughed like I have asked something non-sense. I frowned. Yup. Like a Big BABY! I know that! I made sre they noticed it because to be totally honest, I was really really upset at how the laughed at me like I am some kind of an idiot.

"Sorry for laughing at you Junhoe-yah. We just found it hilarious. You know your question." Jinhwan explained."I guess it is my fault for not clarifying it to you." Jinhwan then cleared his throat and explained further.

"You see Junhoe, in order for you to know how your business works, you need to know how to work behind the scenes." heexpounded, however I am still lost on what he actually means until Chaerin-shii made it clear at a cold manner.....well, at least from the way I heard it. "You will be working from bottom up. Meaning, you will work as a room service attendant, as a front desk officer, waiter, reservation agent, valet attendant and such."

"Anyways, I will now leave you under noona's hands. I need to meet with the other managers and go over some financial documents. Jinhwan excuse himself which made me sulk a little. Just a little ok. I mean, I was hoping he will be the one overseeing my training, not some scary ahjumma.But then, JInhwan stopped from walking and looked back at us, I will be lying if I would say that I was hoping he actually changed his mind and decided that he will be the one training me but I guess I hoped too much when he actually reminded me of something that is entirely different! Hayssssss! "Ah. I forgot! You are not allowed to tell the rest of the staff that you are the Chairman, arraso!"  _That's it.....This training will be the death of me.'_

But it seemed like that Jinhwan is indeed a fairy or probably a mind reader because the next thing I know, he is in front of my stroking my arms to comfort me. I don't know if I should be happy about this or not. I mean, my heart started malfunctioning again.

"Himnaeyo. Chaerin noona may look scary but she is very kind hearted. Also, I promise to reward you after work. Arrachi?" Jinhwan encouraged me.

I don't know why but those words of his made me feel all giddy inside. How can he be so sweet and gentle, and beautiful, and....and.......WAIT!!!! Why do I have to include that he is beautiful?! Ahhhhhh! Anyways, all I can do right now is blush like a teenage boy and nod. Jinhwan smiled losing his eyes as it made those little cute cresents and patted my head and left.However, even before I could regulate my heartbeat again, Chaerin-shI told me to start changing so that I could start my work. I sighed for the umpth time as I remebered what Yunhyeong said yesterday.

"Its seems like you're an angel Song. Looks like I will be really busy today. Huuuuhhh."

******************

**JINHWAN POV**

I left Junhoe at Chaerin noona's care as I still need to accustom myself with the financial standing of the hotel, afterall, all my movement as is General Manager will depend on how the hotel is currently fairing financially.

Suddenly, a noticed very familiar face that made me smile instantly.

"How are you doing Jinani-hyung?" greeted cheerfully by the newcomer.

"Donggu-ah!!! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Well, a giant informed me that you got out of your cave and decided to become a prince again." he commented playfully that made me roll my eyes. “As a very kind-hearted friend, I am here to offer my assistance."

"I don't know dong-dong. I am not in-charge with the staffing that is not related to the Hotel."

"But I am." Someone butted in our conversation who happened to be Song Yunhyeong who is now smiling rather a bit overly bright. "If this fine gentleman wants to assist you, he can work as your secretary. We are still looking for someone to fill that position."

I am surprised with the kind of atmosphere I’m stuck in. These two are being shameless in front of me, and when I say shameless….I mean, literally flirting with each other with just eye contact. The nerves of these two. Whoooooo. So since I am in the mood, I decided to cut these disgustingly eye-kiss fest of these two guys.

"By the way, Yunhyeongie, This is my best friend Kim Donghyuk. A graduate of S University."

"Dong-dong, This is Song Yunhyeong, the trusted secretary of the interim Chairman of TOP Hotels." I introduced the two who are now shaking each others hand a bit too long. Talk about an awkward situation for me. Sighing, I broke their exchange of eye-hearts.

"Well....It’s nice to see that you two are getting along, but I kinda need to review some finances and event proposals, so I will have to excuse myself. Anyway, Yunhyeong here can help you process all the needed documents to have you as my official secretary." I informed Donghyuk as I make my way to my office.

Unfortunately, my steps are again being halted as I saw someone struggling with handling one of the customers in the cafe. _'So pretty boy's first duty is a waiter and he's already in trouble.'_ I smirked. I opt to observe first what is happening before rescuing the damsel in distress. Don't get me wrong, he is IN TRAINING....so I cannot just jumped in there and save his ass.

"I specifically asked for an iced latte and you gave me what? Do you know what "ICE" means? It means cold." ranted by the guest.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I am pretty sure I did not hear you say that you are requesting for an "ICED" latte but a cup of cafe latte which pretty much means a warm coffee, so I think you owe this fellow an apology." Junhoe defended the other waiter who was obviously shaken.

So he is not the person involved huh....I can't help but smile on how Junhoe defended the waiter. Who would have thought that this guy have some sense of justice in his blood. "Interesting."

But what occured next is what shocked me because the guest was obviously caught lying had decided to cover her embarassment to anger, stood up and poured the warm cup of latte to Junhoe's head. Junhoe on the other hand was so surprised to even react.

"I guess I have to step in now" I told myself as I made my way towards the unfolding scene. I can already see how the young Chairman clutches his hands into a ball as he tries to calm himself. Whooooooooo. I exhaled as I came closer to the commotion.

"Good Day Miss, What seems to be the problem here?" I asked the irate customer.

"And who you may be?!" proudly asked by the guest which made me groan internally as the lady looked at me from head to toe before realization hit her and recognition sparked in her eyes.

"Kim Jinhwan-shi? You're Kim Jinhwan are'nt you?" the lady asked excitedly.

 _'HOHOHOH.....So she is respectful if it will benefit her huh.'_ I commented silently. "Yes M'lady. I am  indeed Kim Jinhwan at your service. Is  there a problem here? Is my staff bothering you?" I asked politely because even if this girl is rude as f*ck, she is still a guest.

"Oppa, your staffs are idiots. I ordered for an iced latte and they gave me a warm one." complained the lady with a touch of aegyo, disgusting, I know. "He even threaten me, so I have to protect myself."  _'Wahhhhh. She has the audacity to lie, I see'_ I sighed internally.

I then directed my attention to Junhoe and one of the waiters who I know as a newbie named Raesung. Raesung has already stepped forward to explain everything I guess but I had to stop him and made a direct order.

"Raesung, kindly go back with Junhoe to the staff room and assist him to change into something dry and wait for me there." I directed the new guy with an understanding smile, which only earned complains from the whiny lady who is now hooking her hands around me which I graciously removed as I faced the yeoja.

"First of all, I apologize for how my staff acted. I hope you will not take it against the Hotel." I opened as I smile as sweetly as possible that made the girl to just nod and said that there is no need for me to apologize. I then continued my usual spiel for these scenarios.

"Thank you for understanding. To compesate, let me make you your iced latte as an apology," After saying this, the lady was evidently so happy about my statement. _'What an easy catch this girl is'._ I then continued."However I hope you will not act rudely to my staff again.I believe you are an educated woman with so much class. It will hurt me to hear people talking behind your back" I sugar coated.

After hearing what I said, the girl blushed heavily and even offered to apologize to Junhoe which I did not approve as I have a feeling that Junhoe can and will have the urge to punch her face. With the situation handled, I went to the staff room to see a dry Junhoe and a nervous Raesung. As soon as my presence are felt, both gentlemen looked at my direction and I got to say, they both looked like fishes out of water. Both nervous and wary, which I can totally understand. I mean anyone who’s put in such situation will become like that. Hayyyyys! Oh well. Time to talk to these two.

“How are you guys feeling?” I cautiously asked. Of course, I all too well how they are feeling but I still need to hear it from them. “Shaken?”

My question was only answered by a small nod from Raesung and silence from Junhoe. I sighed and pat the shoulder of the new waiter and try to ease his tension.

“It’s alright. You did nothing wrong. You don’t have to e all tensed up ok. I will not reprimand you.” I smiled at him. “But I hope this will not happen again, arrachi! For now, take your lunch break now and try to collect yourself, afterwards, go back and serve with that cute smile again hmmmm.” I cheered Raesung. The latter only looked at me, all shocked before he flashed his toothy smile and nod like an obedient child.

The moment Raesung excused himself; I sat silently beside the sulking Junhoe and tried to assess the mood of the other.

“You know, what you did back there is not bad at all.” I started as I peeked at Junhoe’s face. _‘Wow! Nice side profile!’_ I thought internally which I immediately shook off. Now is not the right time for that. Huuuuuuh! I exhaled quietly and continued. “That was very gallant of you to defend Raesung. And by the way, you look very cool back there.”  I told the younger as I nudged him to get his attention but instead of lifting his head, he bowed lower but not because he is still sulking but because he is shy? I think because his ears are now all red. So I assume he is just shy unless he’s super angry. Right?

I gave it a minute before I stood up and ruffled his hair and told him to take a break just like what I said to the other staff of mine. But before I can go out of the staff room, Junhoe held my wrist.

“I’m sorry for creating a scene. I just got so angry because she was being rude and was obviosly lying and all” He said.

“Arra. There’s no need to apologize OK. What you did was great. Now, take a breather and report to Chaerin noona after an hour OK.” I winked at him as I leave not knowing that I left a very blushing young man trying to regulate his uneven heartbeat.  


	4. Chapter 4

**JINHWAN POV**

After the coffee fiasco, Junhoe’s training has been progressing very smoothly and to be totally frank, I’m quite surprise how good he is considering how blunt and frank he is. I guess he is a natural hotelier like his Dad. However, what bothers me is his sudden shift of attitude towards me. Before he was very clingy to me but after BI stayed in the Hotel, he somewhat became a bit aloof.

“Hayyyyyyyys!” I sighed as I made my daily rounds around the Hotel.

“Waaaaahhhhh! That was deep. Hotel problem?” Donghyuk asked beside me and when I did not answer he decided to change the question. “Or, is it a LOVE problem?” he teased.

“W-w-what are you talking about!?  I am not even in love with him.” I answered defensively.

“Eehhhhhhh! But you always tell Chanwoo and I that Bin IS your soul mate and that he is the one.” he asked shockingly.

And that caught me off-guard. I thought he was talking about the young chairman. I totally forgot that my Bin is now here. Huh. What is happening to me?

“YAH! Kim Donghyuk! It is still office hours. Stop talking about personal stuff.” I tried to divert the conversation away from my love life because right now, Bin and I still have not made time to have a proper date after our reunion.

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_I was doing my normal routine when I receive a call from the Front desk. Apparently, a guest is requesting for my presence in his room. It was a rather fishy request but after the front desk informed me that the requestor was the representative from YG, I decided that it must be about the proposal…..and so imagine my shock when I discovered who the mystery guest that we have is. It was none other than my soul mate._

_“B-b-binnie?” I stuttered in recognition._

_“How have you been my fairy? I missed you.”_

 

* * *

“Jinanie!”

I heard my name was being called and even without looking, I immediately recognized whose voice it is.

“Binnie-yah. Waeyo?” I asked.

“Have you had lunch already? “ Hanbin asked. By the way, he is also BI, you know, the representative of YGE and apparently, he is one of the company’s best producer. Small world right. He really is my soul mate.

“Not yet, still finishing the preps for the upcoming wedding this Sunday.” I informed him.

“Hmmmmm…. I can wait. Would you like to join me for lunch?” Hanbin invited me.

“I think I can handle the rest of the preps hyung.” Donghyuk butted in our conversation even before I can reject Hanbin’s offer.

Don’t get me wrong. I was very thrilled with Hanbin’s invitation for lunch but I always prioritize my work. After all I am a worry wart and as much as I want to spend time with my soul mate, I would not want this wedding to be a disaster especially since this is a mediatized wedding. Thinking about Donghyuk’s offer, I conceded and smiled at the pair of eyes that was eagerly waiting for my decision.

“Fine! IF you’re ok with handling it, then, please take this from my hands Dongdong.”

Upon hearing that, Hanbin jumped and cheered like a little kid pulling me to the restaurant of Hotel and all I can do is giggle like a teenage girl.

 

* * *

“Soooooo….How’s your lunch?” Donghyuk asked me as soon as I entered my office.

Of course I automatically blushed upon the question. I mean who will not….just look at my Binnie.

“It was lovely.” I answered dreamily. “He was a total gentleman. And a dork…but a very cute dork.”

“Well….I am happy that you are all inspired now because, I need you to check on to these.” The younger presented to me a file. Being a smarty he is, Donghyuk instantaneously explain what the file is. “This is the dream wedding of the bride. It was sent just today by the groom. He wants the preparation to be a surprise for the bride.”

“Ok. So we have a romantic prince wanting to amaze his princess. And?” I asked as I go over the file.

“She wants an afternoon garden wedding….Hyung. We don’t have a garden.”

“Ah garden huh...We actually do have one, only a few staff in fact has the knowledge of its existence. I’ll handle this one. We will have to talk to the caretaker of the garden first so this is actually a tricky one. This is basically can make or break the Hotel’s budding name.” I confirmed. “Any more details? That is not here?”

“They want….Kim Jinwoo to sing in wedding.” The younger informed me anxiously.

I was frozen for a second after hearing the name. To be truthful, I was kinda expecting this to occur anytime soon, but I guess I am still not as ready as I assume I will be. After being dazed, I smiled at Donghyuk.

“Huh...Kim Jinwoo. I guess we cannot delay this reunion any further huh?” I sighed loudly. “I was planning to postpone our meeting a little bit longer.”

“Well, I guess you cannot do that anymore, hyung. The sooner, the better. You cannot just hide from them. Because honestly, they probably know by now that you are here. Moreover, don’t you think it is better that you are meeting Jinwoo hyung first. Aren’t you two close?” Donghyuk said truthfully. “Remember, your name was used as a marketing strategy to bring this hotel back to life and media is their strongest hold”

As much as I hate to admit it, Donghyuk is right. Sooner or later I will have to face them. But I just don’t want to deal with it now. The conversation we just had just left a tensed atmosphere that unfortunately welcomed my visitor.

“Jinhwan. Bub? Are you busy?” asked by the lady who is now sitting in front of my desk.

“Chaerin Noona. No, it’s alright. I’m free. What’s the matter?”

“Are you aware that two of our staff was fired just now? “She began stating.

“MWO!!!!! No I am not aware! What happened? I never received nor approved any report about this.” I questioned astonishingly.

“Calm down bub. Well, apparently, Jimin Chajangnim’s friends are dining in the restaurant and decided to bully one of the waiters.” She narrated. “However, Raesung tried to help his friend but was also targeted. Until, Junhoe saw the commotion, decided to intervene, tension rose and the next thing we knew, there was a brawl.”

“A WHAT!!!! A BRAWL!!! And Junhoe is involved?!” I shouted as I hit my table harshly. “When did this happen? And where are the involved.” I asked angrily. _’THIS IS FRUSTRATING!’_

“As I said puppet, only two of our staff are fired so the young CEO is safe as well as the guests involve who are in Jimin’s office.” Chaerin noona said nonchalantly. “So….what’s you plan?”

 “The right thing. Chaerin-shi. Please call back all the fired staff. I will be talking to them.” I ordered noona. “And you Donghyuk, come with me, we are going to check the CCTV to confirm what really happened.”

Chaerin noona just nodded to confirm that she understood my order, but before she reached the door she looked at me proudly. “You know puppet, you are just like your mom and by the way, Welcome back!”

 

* * *

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

“Ah. Bujangnim. What brings you here?” Jungkook, Jimin’s secretary welcomed me.

“Ahhh. I already told you Kookie, no need to be all formal with me. I’m just here to see if Mr. Park is busy” I told the young secretary.

“Ehehe. Sorry Hyung, Just an act of habit I guess. And to answer your question, no, Chajangnim is actually inside with his friends. “

“That’s great then. I also need to talk to them. Can you bring me there?” I asked.

And with that, Jungkook led me to a mini conference room within the office of Jimin. To be totally frank, I really don’t get the reason why there should be such kind of room in his office. However, HE IS A PARK. So he probably felt he is entitled to such luxury. My line of thought however was cut by Jungkook who notified me that I can already enter the room.

“Mr. Park, I’m sorry for meeting you without any notice.” I apologized. “I was also informed you are with your friends.” I addressed the presence of his friends as I flash my ever present toothy smile and bow to them as a greeting.

“Ahhh, Bujangnim. No need to apologize. And besides, YOU ARE MY SUPERIOR. Right?” Jimin stated with a touch of sarcasm. Yes, I did catch that. I guess not everyone is happy about my arrival in this hotel. _‘Guess I hurt your ego for being a better option than him’_. I smirked internally. “So, what brings you here Bujangnim? Do you need anything?” the younger continued. I then shook my head as I re-focus myself with the main purpose of my visit.

“Ahhh. Mr. Park, There is no need to call me that, Jinhwan is fine.” I replied calmly. “And as for the reason of my visit, I am actually here to deliver a message for your friends.” I uttered.

Jimin’s smile instantly evaporated upon hearing the purpose of my visit. _‘HEH! So he is aware of what had happened.’_ I commented silently. I then decided to enter the room. We have been already talking for a time now but he did not even invite me in and so, I invited myself.

“You see Mr. Park; I received a report that there has been a commotion in the restaurant this afternoon. And it seems to be that the people involved are three of the waiters and these friends of yours.” I then glanced at his friends. Of course, his friends all looked unbothered as hell. _‘Wahhhh! Typical spoiled brats’_. I really want to slap their arrogant faces but I need to maintain a certain amount of professionalism. “And being the General Manager of the Hotel, it is only right for me to ask the side of your friends.”

“There is no need for that Jinhwan. I already did that for you and already fired those rowdy waiters.” Jimin declared with so much pride. _‘Is he expecting an award for that?’_ I thought.

“I see! Well then, since I know you are a busy man, I’ll make this quick. After reviewing the security cameras. _‘OMGOSH! Their expressions are priceless! How dumb to they think I am?’_ I am here to inform your friends that effective today, they are banned from coming to the hotel for one whole week.” I announced lengthily. “As for the waiters that you fired, Mr. Park, they are reinstated back to their positions and were given also a one week suspension for causing disruption on the hotel’s operation.”

I could swear that Jimin can kill me right now. However, he cannot and so he opts to just clenched his wrist and stiffen his jaws. If I were to be my usual self,  I would laugh my heart out on how bad Jimin conceals his anger but, I am currently Kim Jinhwan the Hotelier so that’s a big no no.

“Also Mr. Park, I’m glad that you are aware about our work standing, and so, I would like to remind you, No changes within the Hotel should be done WITHOUT MY APPROVAL. I am pretty sure I point it out during my briefing with all of the Hotel Staff, but I guess you were too busy to attend that you did not get the memo. Next time, please make sure to attend such meetings so you’ll be up to date with the Hotel policies. That will be all. Gentlemen, Mr. Park. I must be on my way now.”

“Hyung, Is it really ok that you roasted Park Jimin? I mean, he is a Park. You know… biggest shareholder of the Hotel?” Donghyuk asked me full of concern. I totally get where he is coming from but I always follow my principle, and it never failed me so far.

“Dongdong, I only got two rules when I am working, One, the Guest is the number one priority. And two, a hotel will always are as good as its staff. He may be aPark but he IS still under my supervision, so I have to be fair to the rest of the employees, don't you think. Also tell me, did those staff did anything wrong?” I looked expectantly to my young secretary who instinctively shook his head. "Exactly."

“As much as I value our guest, I also value my staff. It is not right to punish a staff who is a victim right. Also, he already said so himself, I am his superior, he was already lucky enough I was being lenient to him.” I explained. “Anyhow, I will take my breather. All these commotion is making my head hurt. Call me if you need anything, Arraso?”

 

* * *

“Wahhhh! I must be a lucky guy huh…” I heard someone said as he approached me. I did not bother opening my eyes because by now I know who it was. So as a reply, I just smiled widely which made the person chuckle.

“So……Are you not curious as to why?” he insisted. By this time, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the owner of the voice lovingly who’s dimples are very much visible. _‘GOSH! Can he stop being so adorable.’_

“Why is that?” I asked with a fake curiosity as my smile grew even wider. _‘He’s about to say something cheesy, I bet.’_

“I just wanted to visit the garden but I never thought I would also see a real life flower fairy here.”

I rolled my eyes but I cannot help but laugh at what this pabo. Gosh! How can he be charming and cheesy at the same time?

“I guess you picked the right hotel then, since this place is magical. Wahhhh. I wish I could also see that fairy. “I ride on with his childishness.

“I know. The fairy is really a sight to behold but I’m afraid the fairy is not as beautiful as before.”

“Wae???” I batted my eyes.

“The beautiful eyes of the fairy are somewhat……sad.” Hanbin looked at me as he smiled. “I hope my presence can make those eyes shine brighter again.”

“Mr. Yang.” I approached him, pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear, “That was so cheesy; I makes me want to puke!” After saying this, I laughed hysterically. You should have seen his face. For someone who is so manly, he really is so cute.

“Oh Come on! You’re such a tease. How can you do that to an admirer? Huh! And besides, you obviously loved my cheesy side. You’re just too scared to admit it.” Hanbin stated as he straighten himself beside me. “But kidding aside, I was glad to see that smile of yours.”

“Well, I am glad to know that you have a great memory, and it was you who found me here.” I countered as I laid my head on Hanbin’s shoulder. “Can we stay like this for awhile?” _‘I still cannot tell you my problem, please wait a little.’_

“Take a long as you want princess.” He replied but slapped his arms playfully.

“Don’t call me princess.” I pouted. “I am a man you know.”

“I cannot call you princess but you’re fine being called fairy? You are a weird fellow, Kim Jinhwan. Geurae, whatever will make you feel better. I will be like a very handsome post just for you.” He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head that made me sigh. I guess not everything is a mess.

Here. At least. I can temporarily forget everything. Just for a minute. I feel safe and loved.

 

* * *

**NO ONES POV**

“THAT ARROGANT, PROUD MIDGET!!!! THAT NOBODY!!!! THAT SON OF A B*TCH!!!! How dare he humiliate me in front of my friends?!” Jimin exclaimed as he is now fuming in angry with the new General Manager. He then loosens his necktie and threw the papers given by Jinhwan that contains a full report of the incident and the resolution done. “I DO NOT NEED TO CONSULT HIM!!! I AM A PARK AND HE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

“MWO!!!!! Attend the meeting so that I will know the Hotel Policy!? I know the freaking HOTEL POLICY!!!!! WE PRACTICALLY OWN THE HOTEL!!!!” he rants to no one in particular. “AND THAT TITLE THAT HE HAS!!!!! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!!!! I, PARK JIMIN SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE GENERAL MANAGER OF THIS GOD*AMN HOTEL!!!! NOT SOME POMPOUS TINY DWARF WHO FEEL LIKE HE IS THE KING OF THIS PLACE!!!”

On the other side of the room, Jungkook, his secretary, was dutifully picked up the scattered documents. He really was not surprise to see this state of his boss. However, he cannot also say that his superior did not do anything wrong, moreover, the new general manager was actually loved and respected my all the staff and employees of the hotel as he is very kind, just, and respectful even to those with lower ranks than him. For these reasons, Jungkook really cannot side with his boss.

Jimin, who is still very much irate then fished for his phone and called someone hurriedly.

“I want you to dig on every little dark secret that Kim Jinhwan has. The dirtier, the better. I want those as soon as possible.”

After saying this, he ended the call and looked over his window where you can see the beautiful skyline of Seoul.

“You picked the wrong opponent Mr. General Manager. No One can disgrace a PARK without getting burned into ashes. And I’m gonna make sure you will on your knees begging like a lowlife that you are!”

Just then.......

_KKRRINGGGGG! KRINGGGGGGG!_

“Sir, You are being requested by Uijangnim in his office.” Jungkook informed the other.

“Great! Because my grandfather and I needs to talk about a lot of things.” Jimin slyly responded to the younger. “Let’s see who will have the last laugh Kim Jinhwan. And I will make sure that it will be me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual Korean Hierarchy.
> 
> * Uijangnim (Chairman)  
> * Bu-HuiJangnim (Vice Chairman / Chairwoman)  
> * Sajangnim (CEO)  
> * JeonMoonim (COO & CFO)  
> * SangMoonim (Senior Chief Officer)  
> * Bujangnim (General Manager)  
> * Chajangnim (Division Head)


End file.
